


The Unrequited Dream

by TimmyJaybird



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Incest, implied Joyfire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9826973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: Koriand'r wanted them to take root here, to die and re-bloom as flowers that opened up to their heavens, that existed for each other and no one else. Let this secret place be their grave and their rebirth. Let it be everything to them and nothing to the world around them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Slipknot's "Vermillion Pt. 2" fueled this.

Kori sighed, laid out in the lush cool grass, staring up at a dark sky. The sky of her home at night, not that dark blue velvet she knew from _elsewhere_ \- an elsewhere that seemed hard to place in that moment- but the perfect rich violet she knew from her favorite dress, the one that Komand’r had to help tie around her back and waist, every time she wore it.

 

She turned her head, tore her eyes from the sky, found her sister lying next to her. Dark hair free as Kori’s shocking orange, draped over the grass, Komand’r was staring up at the same sky, with those same haunting green eyes. Memorizing the same stars, painting ut the images they had been taught by their tutor, when they were young.

 

And young they were _not_ , not in soul, now. Kori knew that, and yet she could not place way, could not tell why her mind felt like it had seen wars and lifetimes.

 

“You think so loudly, little sister.” Komand’r turned her head, flashed a smile at Kori- and it was startling, the dark of her lips pulling from her white teeth. Startling and beautiful.

 

“I’m sorry,” Kori offered, turning back up to the sky. She tried to focus on it, even as she heard Komand’r moving, and then her sister was on her side, cheek propped up in her palm as she studied Kori. Then, quietly, she reached out, trailed her fingers down Kori’s arm, teased her fingertips over her knuckles.

 

“Talk to me about what you see up there, Koriand’r,” she said, glancing up as well- but her nails, they kept scratching at Kori’s knuckles, sharp and yet perfect.

 

Kori couldn’t remember names suddenly. But- “There is a woman.” Her eyes darted along the stars, connecting them. “She’s… is she happy?”

 

“Sad,” Komand’r whispered, her fingertips now tracing over Kori’s fingers. “Who is she with?”

 

“Is it a man?” She should know. She should know the shapes and the names of the constellations and the stars that made them up, and yet the knowledge felt so _buried_.

 

“On one side a man- when she’s a part of the _lovers_ . She is sad with him. Look harder, little sister.” Komand’r leaned closer, and Kori felt her breath on her cheek. “Who else is with her?” Kori squinted, and the stars seemed to form _something_ , lines that were almost lost to her. It was only from some vague knowledge from books and prattling tutors that she managed to remember-

 

“A woman?”

 

Komand’r’s smile grew. “Yes. She’s a part of the _lovers_ and the _sisters_. With her lover she is sad, but with her sister, she was always said to be happy.” Their fingers laced together slowly, and Kori felt her heart rate pick up. “Are you sad or happy, little sister?”

 

It seemed a strange question, but Kom had always asked Kori things that made her head spin. And she turned her stare to her sister, could only offer her a sad little smile. “Both,” she admitted, knowing it was true, even though she was only just realizing it. And why was she sad? Why would there be anything except peace on such a beautiful night, laid out in the grass stargazing with her sister?

 

Komand’r’s eyes softened. “Oh Koriand’r,” she murmured, leaning closer, her voice wisping along Kori’s ear, “my sad little princess. My little lost love.”

 

She squeezed Kori’s hand, and Kori shut her eyes, sighing over it. She wanted something more, wanted Kom to continue speaking. Her voice _did_ things, always had- things that left Kori embarrassed and laying awake at night, wondering if it was _normal_ to be so addicted to the sound. Years later and a part of her knew it was, knew the warm joy that began to take root in her belly was not _acceptable_ , yet she couldn’t stop it.

 

Kori felt some of Kom’s hair, as her sister lifted up again, leaned over her. But before she could open her eyes there was something ghosting over her mouth, something soft, warm. The kiss registered only when Komand’r was pulling back, when Kori opened her eyes. She stared up, and Kom’s smile was all knowing and sad and so affectionate it made her chest hurt.

 

Komand’r squeezed her hand, and Kori choked on her breath. “You look at me,” Komand’r whispered, “like I know the secret to your soul. And maybe I do. Would you like…” she paused, like she was drowning in her own question, in Kori’s eyes. “Would you like to be the lover or the sister?”

 

“Both.” Kori whispered it against the wind that was picking up- yet she wasn’t cold. Not with her sister’s warmth above her, not with Kom looking at her in all the ways she had always wished, from childhood when she began to understand.

 

The second kiss was not a ghost. It was the perfect press of Kom’s lips to Kori’s, solid and yet not ungentle. She squeezed Kori’s hand again, moved her mouth very slowly. Kori followed, follow because this _Komand’r_ and she would follow her to the ends of time, if it meant only her demise and no one else’s. And her sister loved her, she knew. Loved her down in the depths of her bones where no one else could see.

 

“Kom,” she breathed, and the kiss grew heavier. Kom kissed harder, her tongue tracing Kori’s lips, and Kori opened, welcomed her. She tasted like something heady yet sweet, and there was a fruit Kori couldn’t name from their home, in that moment. But it was Komand’r’s favorite-

 

And oh, _why were names eluding her_?

 

Kom’s hand left her own, moved up to rest on her belly. It pulled at her dress, at the silken lavender fabric, before it eased down, down- pressed to the space between Kori’s legs. Kori gasped, broke the kiss to tip her head back, could feel the shapes of her sister’s fingertips as they traced her lips through her dress.

 

“Happy and yet sad,” Komand’r mused, laying down properly, her free hand reaching up, stroking Kori’s hair back. “A conundrum, my little Koriand’r.” She leaned in, kissed her forehead, before she was pushing Kori’s dress up. “As you always have been, to me.”

 

Kori trembled, felt the fabric sliding up along her legs, until it’s edges rested high on her thighs. It splayed out along her, bunched up at her waist and hips, but it didn’t matter. Not when Komand’r’s hand moved beneath it, touched Kori where she had always dreamed it would. Her fingertips were soft, lightly tracing Kori’s lips, refusing to push past them, to give her satisfaction- instead reveling in the heat and softness. Kom’s lips traced down her temple, to her cheek, as she teased.

 

“Tell me, little sister,” she whispered, “have you dreamt me of as long as I’ve dreamt of you?” Those fingers slipped past her lips then, dragged up wet heat to slowly circle Kori’s clit. Kori gasped, turned her head away only because to see Kom’s eyes then, it would be too much. It would be everything she’d ever wanted, and she swore it would shatter her mind.

 

Kom’s fingers moved in gentle circles, coaxing tender flesh to hardness, until Kori was panting. Komand’r pressed a tender kiss to her cheek, before her fingers dipped lower, pushed at her entrance. Kori whimpered, spread her thighs a little wider, got a warm chuckle against her skin.

 

“You want something, little darling?” she purred, her fingertips soaked now. “Do you want me to take you like a man would? Is that what you want?”

 

Kori squeezed her eyes shut. She was dizzy already. “No,” she managed, her free hand rubbing along the cool grass, over the fabric of her dress. “Take me like my sister would, in her heart.”

 

When she turned her head back, Komand’r kissed her again. Her fingers moved back up, rubbed over Kori’s clit. Kori sighed, hooked her arm around her sister’s neck, held herself tight to her as her hips moved, pushing towards those fingers. Kom’s tongue traced her mouth, but when Kori opened it only coaxed her own out. Kori moaned, could almost feel a tremble in Kom’s fingers, wondered if she was filled with the same static like fire that balled tightly in her belly.

 

Kori lost herself in the kiss, in the pulse of pleasure radiating up through her belly, out to the rest of her body. It was warm and then it was _hot_ and then she was pure fire, she had to be. Her toes curled, and the most satisfied sigh left her mouth when it all released. She arched up, and she felt Komand’r smile into the kiss, before her sister was pulling back to look down at her. She studied the bliss on Kori’s face, the smile to her lips and the heavy lid to her eyes, as her fingers worked until Kori was relaxing, back into the grass.

 

Kori melted then, swore she left her body completely, became the river that broke through their capital, where they used to swim as children. She stared up, as Komand’r moved her hand, pushed herself up to sit, to stare down at Kori. Behind her, the sky was still a rich, dark violet, pulsing with stars that took firmer shape now.

 

“Happy and sad,” Komand’r whispered, “the lover and the sister- my sweet little Koriand’r.” Her smile grew almost sad then, as she added, “how I will miss you.”

 

Kori opened her mouth, wanted to ask where she was going- how she could ever leave this place. She wanted them to take root here, to die and re-bloom as flowers that opened up to their heavens, that existed for each other and no one else. Let this secret place be their grave and their rebirth. Let it be everything to them and nothing to the world around them.

 

Her eyes snapped open then, with Komand’r’s sad smile still in her memory. Kori stared up at a dark ceiling, her breath coming quickly. She could feel the traces of pulsing pleasure in her belly, the remnants of orgasm. She sat up, reaching up to bury her face in her hands, trying to take a deep breath as her hair cascaded around her.

 

A dream, _a dream_ , everything was a dream. She was here, she was on Earth, she was on an island that was _home_ with men she trusted. She was loved and cherished and-

 

She was not with Komand’r.

 

She pulled her hands from her face, threw her blanket aside. She was alone in the bed, but she did not question where either bedmate could be. She stood instead, the length of Jason’s tshirt falling over her thighs, where she felt _wet_. She headed for the window, grasping at the sil and staring out onto the sands and smooth rock, at the ocean as it lapped hungrily at the beach.

 

At the sky, which was not the violet she remembered, but an inky, velvet navy, dipped into depths of black. The stars did not form a lover and a sister, but shapes she did not know, had not learned in all her years here. She closed her eyes, forced herself to take a single breath, to hold it in her lungs.

 

And when her memory kept whispering _my sweet little Koriand’r_ to her, she told herself it was just a dream. Just a dream and a fantasy and something she could never attain, not with her home lost to her and her sister lost to the stars. Komand’r was a memory and had to remain as thus.

 

But in her heart, Kori knew there was no one else she would ever want, so dearly. And that this would build and build, until it eventually broke her. Maybe then she would finally become the blossom she dreamed of, in that secret place where she wished her sister had loved her in the way she dreamed. Where maybe she would have, if their life had not been forced from them.

 

Maybe someday, in another life, it could have been different.


End file.
